


Kanaemoilua

by Savagewoman



Series: Traagiset kukot [3]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, M/M, Traagiset kukot, kanoja, ristolla on joskus vaan rankkaa, tavallaan
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savagewoman/pseuds/Savagewoman
Summary: Lehto siivoilee kanalaa, ja Riitaojan mielestä tämä on aivan liian hellyyttävää.





	Kanaemoilua

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat Väinö Linnalle. Leikin nätisti hänen leluillaan.
> 
> Traagisista kukoista ja tämänkin tarinan ideasta kaikki kunnia Televalle, kiitos että saan leikkiä sun hiekkalaatikolla! Täällä on ihan liian kivaa.

Lehto passitti kanat pihalle kuoputtelemaan, vaikka eipä niitä paljoa passittaa tarvinnut. Neljä eriväristä maatiaiskanaa kipittivät aina mielissään pihalle kylpemään hiekassa ja napsimaan pihanurmea, varsinkin tällaisena aurinkoisena päivänä. Lehto kaivoi tallitalikon ja kottikärryt esiin ja alkoi tyhjentää kanalan lattiaa turpeesta. Lehto oikeastaan piti jopa likaisemmastakin kanalassa puuhastelusta, ruumiillinen työ oli rentouttavaa ja puhtaan ja hyväntuoksuisen kanalan näkeminen aina yhtä tyydyttävää. Eikä tarvinnut ajatella, sen kun vain teki. Hän päätyi siivoamaan kanalan useammin kuin muut kolme täysin omasta tahdostaan, vaihtoi mielellään vaikka tiskivuoronsa tai välillä putsaili siellä paikkoja ihan huvikseen saadakseen vähän omaa aikaa. Lehto kanalan oli alun perin rakentanutkin, Rahikainen kyllä auttoi mutta lähinnä ylimääräisenä käsiparina. Riitaoja auttoi parhaiten kuskaamalla työmiehille kahvia ja Lammio pysymällä poissa tieltä. Kanoilla oli nelitasoinen nukkumaorsi ja punavalkoiseksi maalatut munintakopit, jonne haettiin olkia läheiseltä maatilalta. Lattianrajassa oli ovi, josta pääsi verkotettuun pihatarhaan, jossa kanat saivat ulkoilla silloin kun kukaan ei ollut katsomassa perään. Riitaoja oli taiteillut kanoille nimikyltit seinälle, maalannut niistä muotokuvatkin kun ne olivat tarpeeksi isoja näyttääkseen joltain muulta kuin keltaisilta palloilta tai keskentekoisilta piikkisulkaisilta rimpuloilta. Lehto tuhahti nimille huvittuneena. Riitaojalla ja Rahikaisella oli ollut aivan liian hauskaa niitä keksiessään.

Lehdon ajatukset keskeytti betonilattialta kuuluva kynsien rapina. Siro oranssi kana, jonka Riitaoja oli nimennyt Kinuskiksi, tepasteli ulko-ovesta sisään. Se katseli Lehdon puuhia hetken pää kallellaan ja hypähti sitten turvekuorman päälle kuin omistaisi paikan.

”Noh, väistähän siitä,” Lehto yritti työntää kanaa hyppäämään takaisin alas, mutta eläin ei ottanut kuuleviin korviinsakaan. Kinuski oli aina ollut kanoista omapäisin, eikä asiaa yhtään auttanut että Riitaoja oli hemmotellut sen piloille. Se oli tottunut saamaan jakamattoman huomion ja tahtonsa läpi aivan kaikessa. Lehto ja Lammio olivat yrittäneet varoitella häntä seurauksista, mutta eihän Risto mitään kuria raaskinut pitää. Seurauksena oli siis kana, joka käyttäytyi kuin mikäkin kukko tunkiolla.

Lehto tiesi ettei Kinuski luovuttaisi ennen kuin saisi tarvitsemansa huomion, joten hän rapsutti sitä puolihuolimattomasti siiven juuresta. Kana otti rapsutukset mielellään vastaan, ja hyppäsikin kottikärrystä pois. Ei tosin lattialle, vaan se lehahti ylös Lehdon olkapäälle. 

”Nyt senkin samperin elikko,” Lehto murisi, muttei tosissaan kiukkuisena. ”Tässä olis hommia tehtävänä.” Kinuski ei isäntänsä mutinoille lotkauttanut korvaansakaan, vaan keikkui onnellisena tutkailemassa valtakuntaansa uudesta perspektiivistä. 

Kinuski oli ihan taidokas pysyttelemään liikkuvalla tasolla, joten Lehto päätti antaa sen olla ja jatkoi töitään. Kana keikkui hänen liikkeidensä mukana kuin paraskin papukaija, mutta ei ollut kertaakaan lähelläkään putoamista. Riitaoja oli varmaan pelleillyt sen kanssa kun se oli näin hyväksi tasapainoilijaksi oppinut. Oli oikeastaan aika mukavaa kun oli seuranpitäjä, vaikka linnun kynnet vähän painoivatkin hartiaa.

”Istu nyt siinä kun tahdot, hölmö lintu,” Lehto puheli. ”Sujuu ne työt näinkin, ja olethan sinä ihan mukava kaveri,” hän jutteli kanalle työnsä lomassa kuin parhaallekin ystävälle. 

Kanalan ulko-ovi oli itse kanankopista katsoen sen verran kuolleessa kulmassa, että Lehto ei nähnyt että häntä tarkkailtiin. Riitaoja oli tullut katsomaan miksi Kinuskia ei näkynyt pihalla, ja jäänyt katselemaan kanalassa odottanutta näkyä ovelle aivan hipihiljaa. Kanan kanssa siivoileva Lehto oli niin suloinen näky että Riitaoja oli haljeta hellyydestä tuota juroa miestä kohtaan. Hän antoi miehen ja eläimen pitää hetkensä ja vain katseli, sydän pakahtumaisillaan. 

Hellyydenosoitukset olivat Lehdolle edelleen joskus vaikeita, vaikka hän olikin edistynyt valtavasti. Joka kerta kun Lehto uskaltautui näyttämään herkkää puoltaan, Riitaoja oli hänestä niin ylpeä. Tällaisen yksityisen lämpimän hetken todistaminen tuntui suorastaan pyhältä. Miten hauras ja kaunis oli Lehdon varaukseton hyväksyntä olkapäällään keikkuvaa lintua kohtaan. Hän kantoi kuormansa kevyesti ja kunnioittaen, antaen eläimen olla omana itsenään miten tahtoi. Riitaoja nielaisi vaivalloisesti. Kurkku tuntui kuivalta. 

Lehto sai kanalan lattian kuivikkeista tyhjäksi ja nosti talikon kuorman päällimmäiseksi. Hän silitti Kinuskin varpaita, mikä irrotti kanasta pienen mielihyvän purputuksen. 

”Valmista tuli, arvon rouva. Onko hyvä?” Hän istahti munintakopin katolle, varoen ettei Kinuski tipahtanut. ”Annetaan sinun siskojen olla vielä hetki ennen kuin pistän uudet turpeet. Tulehan työnjohtaja alas sieltä pikku hiljaa,” Lehto naurahti. Kuin ymmärtäen hänen sanansa, Kinuski hyppäsi Lehdon olkapäältä kopin katolle ja tepasteli muitta mutkitta hänen syliinsä.

”Hömelö elikko,” Lehto mutisi. Hän silitteli hellästi leveillä käsillään kanan selkää ja siipiä, ja se vastasi huomioon viipottamalla tyytyväisenä pyrstöään ja asettumalla Lehdon syliin makuulle. Hän siveli Kinuskin poskia, nokanpieltä ja kaulaa sormenpäillään linnun puskiessa onnessaan kosketukseen.

Riitaoja tunsi miten hänen pulssinsa hakkasi tuhatta ja sataa. Henkeä salpasi, ja koko keho tuntui pistelevän. Hän yritti rauhoitella itseään silittämällä paljasta kyynärvarttaan, mutta huonolla menestyksellä. Tunteiden tulva oli kerta kaikkiaan liikaa. Hän tunsi miten kyyneleet valuivat puroina poskille, eikä hän pystynyt pidättelemään nyyhkäisyä. 

Sekä Lehto että Kinuski höristivät korviaan odottamattomalle äänelle. Lehto tarttui Kinuskia hellästi siipien päältä ja nosti sen lattialle. 

”Mennääs katsomaan mikä hätänä.” 

Ovelta Lehto löysi posket märkänä hysteerisenä nyyhkyttävän Riitaojan. Hän otti Riitaojan kasvot käsiinsä ja etsi hänen katseensa. ”Risto? Mikä hätänä?” 

Itkunpuuskat ravistelivat Riitaojan koko hoikkaa kehoa kuin koivua syysmyrskyssä, mutta hän yritti hymyillä tärisevin huulin. ”E-ei h-h-hätää,” hän sopersi ääni vavahdellen. ”M-minä… o-o-o-oon vuan….” Hän kaappasi itseään parikymmentä senttiä lyhyemmän miehen takertuvaan halaukseen ja hautasi päänsä tämän kaulataipeeseen. ”N-n-niin o-o-on… onnellinen,” hän sai nikoteltua Lehdon kaulaan tärisevällä äänellään.

Lehto ei saanut lainkaan kiinni siitä mitä tapahtui. Ilmeisesti ei ollut mitään varsinaista hätää, mutta ei Riitaojakaan yleensä näin voimallisesti itkenyt. Hän yritti parhaansa mukaan pidellä kyynelten ravistelemaa miestään vahvoilla käsivarsillaan, vaikka hänen päällimmäisin impulssinsa olikin juosta paniikissa karkuun. Hänen omakin sydämensä hakkasi lähes yhtä lujaa kuin Riitaojan. Apuvoimia tässä oli saatava, Lehto päätti. Ei hän yksin kyennyt hoitamaan sekä kanoja että Riitaojaa. 

”Risto? Rakas?” Rakkaaksi kutsuminen saattoi olla virhe, sillä se irrotti Riitaojasta uuden voimallisen nyyhkytyspuuskan. ”Mennäänkö sisälle?”

Riitaoja kykeni mitenkuten nyökkäämään Lehdon kaulaan ja siirtelemään täriseviä jalkojaan Lehdon ohjaamana. Lehto yritti parhaansa mukaan peittää omaa hengenahdistustaan, nyt oli kyettävä huolehtimaan Riitaojasta vaikka miten pelottaisi.

Sisällä heitä vastaan tuli hämmentynyt ja säikähtänyt Rahikainen. 

”Tota, kanat on irti,” Lehto kykeni vaivoin sanomaan. Hän kirosi hiljaa itseään ettei kyennyt selittämään tilannetta toiselle mitenkään vaikka häntä selkeästi huolestutti, kun ei itsekään tajunnut mitä tapahtui. Riitaoja oli aina ollut herkkä, mutta tällainen oli poikkeuksellista. Rahikainen kuitenkin tuntui jotain käsittävän, sillä hän nyökkäsi vakavana.

”Mie hoijan. Tulkaas työ olkkariin,” hän sanoi työntäen molempia ristiselästä lempeästi eteenpäin. Olohuoneessa hän irroitteli Riitaojan varovaisesti ja veti hänet omaan syliinsä ja käski Lehdon istumaan. Rahikainen kiepsautti Riitaojan kevyesti sohvalle, asetteli Lehdon syliin ja kietoi tämän käsivarret ympärille. Riitaojan nyyhkytys ei ollut koko aikana laantunut juuri lainkaan. 

”Silitä. Hoivaa,” Rahikainen komensi Lehtoa. ”Mie huollan kanat.”

Lehdon silmistä loisti paniikki. Ei tämän näin päin pitänyt mennä, Rahikainen oli tässä niin paljon parempi kuin hän itse. Entä jos hän tekisi tai sanoisi jotain typerää? Hänen koko kehonsa jännittyi halusta paeta, mutta Rahikainen silitti häntä ohimolta ja painoi suukon hänen päälaelleen.

”Kyllä sie pärjäät,” hän kuiskasi. Hän suukotti Riitaojankin otsaa. ”Toivo pittää siusta huolta, uo rauhassa vuan.” Niine hyvineen hän lähti ulos kasaamaan kanalaa kuntoon. 

Lehto ujutti kömpelösti sormensa Riitaojan hiusten sekaan ja silitteli peukalollaan tämän poskipäätä, koetti pyyhkiä vähän kyyneleitä pois. ”Ei mitään hätää,” hän kuiskasi arasti vaikkei oikein itsekään uskonut siihen. Riitaoja käpertyi tiukemmin Lehdon rintaa vasten. Onneksi Riitaoja osasi ja uskalsi itse hakea läheisyyttä kun hän sitä tarvitsi, ettei Lehdon tarvinnut osata ihan niin paljon. Enemmän oli ollut oppimista vastaanottamaan, Riitaoja olisi hellinyt heitä kaikkia vaikka koko ajan jos vain olisi voinut, mutta välillä piti nukkua ja käydä töissäkin. Lehto tiukensi omaakin otettaan ja Riitaoja vaikutti vähän rauhoittuvan, veti ainakin syvään ja täristen henkeä ja nyyhkytti vähemmän rajusti. 

”Ei mitään hätää,” Lehto toisti ja silitti Riitaojan niskahiuksia. ”Haluatko puhua mikä on?”

”Minä voan rakastan sinnuu niin paljon,” Riitaoja tuhisi kyynelten seasta Lehdon paitaa vasten.

”Minäkin sinua,” Lehto vastasi hämmentyneenä. Mitä se tonttu nyt tuota itki? Kai se tässä vuosikausia kestäneessä yhdessäolossa oli jo tullut selväksi ajat sitten, outoa siitä enää oli hepuloida.

”Kun sinä olit niin ihana K-k-kinuskin kanssa,” Riitaoja jatkoi ääni vavahdellen. Voi pahus. Ei kenenkään olisi pitänyt nähdä miten aikuinen mies pehmoilee kaiken maailman elukoiden kanssa, vielä vähemmän Riitaojan joka helposti muutenkin luki tilanteisiin omiaan tai ainakin herkistyi aivan liikaa. Tässä se nytkin nähtiin. Lehto suuteli Riitaojan päälakea ja nosti hänen leukaansa varovasti, suukotti otsaa ja nenänpäätä. 

”M-m-m-minä rakastan sinnuu ihan hirviästi,” Riitaoja nikotteli, yrittäen itsekin etsiä ihoa huulillaan. Lehto värähti tahtomattaan. Teki aina vähän häijyä kuulla itkuinen rakkaudentunnustus, vaikka Lehto tiesikin Riitaojan itkevän jatkuvasti ilosta tai onnesta. Ensimmäinen Lehdon koskaan saama rakkaudentunnustus oli soperrettu kyynelten läpi, sellaisen miehen suusta jonka hän heti kohta menetti. Ikuisesti, niin kuin hän silloin luuli. Vuosikausiksi kumminkin. Muisto säilyi mielessä edelleen, ja aiheutti herätettynä aina terävän kipupiikin. Lehto nosti Riitaojan leuan ihan kunnolla ylös ja painoi kevyen suukon hänen suulleen. 

”Shh, ei mitään hätää rakas,” Lehto mumisi hänen huuliaan vasten. ”Kaikki hyvin, minä oon tässä.” Hän suuteli Riitaojaa hellästi, pehmeästi, koettaen viedä hänen huomionsa muuhun kuin itkemiseen. Riitaoja vastasi suukkoihin kyynelistä märin huulin, veti itseään vieläkin lähemmäs melkein epätoivoisesti.

“Sinä… M-miun elämän paras päivä oli kun me mentiin naimisiin,” hän kuiskasi lähestulkoon Lehdon suuhun. Lehto oli aistivinaan että hänen piti sanoa jotain ihan muuta, jotain mitä hän ei itsekään osaisi millään pukea sanoiksi. Jonkun selityksen sille miten kanan silittäminen oli yhtäkkiä merkityksellisin asia koko maailmassa, miten siihen yhteen pieneen eleeseen tiivistyi kaikki mitä Riitaoja oli koskaan Lehtoa kohtaan tuntenut. Miten paljon Riitaoja rakasti eriskummallista perhettään kaikkine jäsenineen.

Lehto ei osannut kuin nyökätä. Niinhän se oli hänenkin. Ei hänkään osannut mitään sen kummempaa sanoa, oli parempi antaa Riitaojan hoitaa puhuminen sen verran mitä hän nyt puhua halusi. Lehto vain suuteli häntä kevyesti vielä kerran ja tiukensi käsivarsiensa otetta. 

Ovi kolahti kun Rahikainen palasi sisälle. “Tytöt on kuivitettu ja häkitetty,” hän ilmoitti kaksikolle sohvalla. “Mites Risto?”

“Kyllä tämä tästä,” Lehto ilmoitti, kiitollisena että Rahikainen ei kommentoinut lainkaan sitä että hänen omatkin silmänsä taisivat olla hieman sumuiset. “Rauhassa vaan.”

Rahikainen kiepautti itsensä sohvalle Riitaojan kylkeen ja silitti hänen kyynärvarttaan. Ovi kävi uudestaan kun Lammio saapui kotiin. Hän järkyttyi silminnähden olohuoneessa kohtaamastaan näystä, edelleen itkevästä Riitaojasta ja Lehdosta ja Rahikaisesta hänen ympärillään.

“Risto? Mikä hätänä?”

“Ei tässä mittään,” Rahikainen vastasi. “Risto vuan käy vähän kierroksilla ja tais männä pikkasen rikki. Kanoista tämä vuan johtuu.”

“Kanoista?” Lammio kurtisti otsaansa hämmentyneenä. “Onko niillä kaikki kunnossa?”

“On on,” Rahikainen ehti rauhoittelemaan. “Mutta kun Toivo -”

“Mulla oli kana sylissä,” Lehto jatkoi. Lammion hämmennys sen kun syveni. Mitään tämä selitys ei selittänyt, millään tasolla. 

Riitaojakin yritti parhaansa mukaan avata tilannetta. “Niin ja sen takkii minä itken ko, ko, ko…” hän ei saanut nyyhkytykseltään kokonaista lausetta vieläkään ulos.

Lammio valahti yhtäkkisen voimattomana sohvan kädensijalle istumaan. “Voi luoja.” Kaikkea sitä joutui näiden kanssa kestämään. Rahikainen puristi hänen polveaan, kuin sanoakseen että kyllä maailma kohta palaisi takaisin normaaliin järjestykseensä. 

Lammio huokaisi syvään ja antoi Rahikaiselle kotiintulosuukon. “Onko kahvia?”

“Mie keitän.” Rahikainen nousi ylös. “Tuu sie vuorostas päivystämmään.” Lammio istahti Rahikaisen paikalle ja kietoi kätensä Riitaojan ympärille, suukottaen tätä ohimolle. Hän silitti Lehdon poskea kuin tervehdyksenä ja etsi hänen katseensa. Lehdon silmissä oli aivan liikaa kaikkea, rakkautta ja onnea mutta myös hämmennystä, pelkoa ja kipua. Niin monta asiaa jota Lammio ei olisi enää halunnut Lehdon silmissä nähdä. Onneksi se kaikki oli kuitenkin menneisyydessä, vaikka välillä pintaan nousikin. Päällimmäisenä oli silti se kaikki rakkaus jota he tunsivat toisiaan kohtaan. Ja kanojaan. 

Riitaoja huokaisi vieläkin täristen, vaikka hänen itkunsa olikin pääpiirteittäin jo rauhoittunut. Kahden kehon syleilyssä oli lämmin, ja kahden käsivarsiparin paine tuntui rauhoittavalta. Rahikaisen kolistelu keittiössä kuulosti melkein taustamusiikilta.

Tässä oli hyvä. Niin kovin hyvä.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiitos lukemisesta! Tykkäykset ja palaute piristävät <3 Tumblrissa olen homospeksuaali, sielläkin saa jutella :)


End file.
